


Cafuné

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Massage Dean is sleepy, cuddly, and adorable. He's also totally in love with Castiel. It shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undersail2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/gifts), [angelivenantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelivenantium/gifts).



> Cafuné: the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair.

Dean’s face had never been so delightfully comfortable, smushed into the pillow. Perhaps it wasn’t that his face was comfortable, but that Dean was in that warm fuzzy place just before sleep. His stress headache had drifted away with the relaxing of his knotted muscles, and the slow, sensual press and glide of Cas’s hands over his body. Jasmine was all Dean could smell. The oil had soaked through his skin, the sheets, his head. He could almost fall asleep right there, but the way Cas dug right into the loosening knots was too good to miss. Finally, Cas stopped. He sat back , all his weight on Dean’s thighs.

“Dean.”

“Mphg.”

Cas snorted air from his nose, in that way he did when he thought Dean was both adorable and ridiculous. It was almost a laugh, but never quite got there.

“I know you’re awake,” he said. “Do you want me to heat you up some soup?”

Dean made a garbled sound into the pillow. What, and get up? No way.

“You need to eat, Dean,” Cas said patiently. “You threw up your breakfast this morning, and Jo told me that you only ate half of the beef stir-fry I made for you. You won’t get better by starving yourself, you know.”

Dean scrunched up his face into the pillow. Ugh. Not this again. Jo and Cas had been ganging up on him. It wasn’t like he was dying, it was just a stomach bug.

“M’not starving myself,” he said into the pillow. “I’m just not hungry, Cas. Puked all morning, remember?”

“Didn’t Sam ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Castiel’s teasing always made Dean want to kiss him silent. Unfortunately for them both, Dean wasn’t moving. He turned his head to the side. The light, though dimmed, hurt Dean's eyes, so he squeezed them shut.

“Later,” he compromised. “Just… I just to stay here. Can you….”

Castiel didn’t say anything. He just waited for Dean to find the words. God, Dean needed to buy him flowers or something. He’d been too patient for words while Dean had been sick. Anyone who could clean up puke and say ‘I love you’ in the space of ten minutes, they were worth the tiny jewellery box hidden in Dean’s workshop.

“Can we just stay like this?” he finally said.

Cas hummed agreement, and shuffled around for a few seconds, dumping the massage oil onto the floor and lying down. He hooked one leg over Dean’s butt and lay his arm on Dean’s shoulders, hand resting on Dean’s neck. His stillness lasted barely a second before he shifted again. Cas pressed his entire body against Dean’s side, slipped an arm under Dean’s stomach, face pressed right into Dean’s armpit. That could _not_ be comfortable. Dean had long since stopped wondering how Cas put up with the weird positions he fell asleep in. Cas seemed happy enough. Then his fingers twitched against Dean’s scalp, and Dean’s back felt itchy with want.

“Do that thing you do,” he said. “With my hair.”

Cas laughed, and obliged. He gently dragged his nails through Dean’s hair. It wasn’t quite a caress, but the repeated motion was calming for both of them. It was exactly what Dean needed. It was what they both needed, because they were compatible like that. Dean relaxed again into the bed, and let the worries drift away. They’d reheat soup when they woke up, and Cas would curl up with Dean and a blanket on the sofa and watch reality TV and How It’s Made together. And then Dean would casually ask Castiel if he could fetch a file from Dean’s drawer, down in the workshop. Cas would come back with the ring, Dean would wink and propose, and they’d live happily ever after.

For now, though, Dean fell asleep with Castiel still running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 


End file.
